


Why do you have leave us ?

by tigragrece



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode 2





	Why do you have leave us ?

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis en train de poster mes anciennes fic de fanfiction.net
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide
> 
> C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance
> 
> Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.
> 
> Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.
> 
> Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Pov Murakoshi

Quand j'ai vu Tatsumi revenir mais cette fois ci en tant qu'entraîneur j'étais surpris et en colère après lui.

Il nous avait abandonnés puis on s'était retrouvé en 2e division.

Quand il m'a enlevé le brassard de capitaine je l'ai assez mal pris ou un jour j'ai un peu frappe mon vestiaire et Tatsumi est arrivé et m'a dit  **"Je ne te pensais pas si violent"**

**"Toi !"**

**"C'est à cause de mon choix de t'enlever le brassard de capitaine que tu as décidé de frappé le casier ? "**

**"Pourquoi est tu revenu au Japon ?"**

**"Mon séjour dans le monde entier est fini"**

**"Tu m'as abandonné ?"**

**"Mon cycle était fini a l'ETU en tant que joueur j'avais besoin de faire le vide et de voir d'autres choses"**

**"Hein ? C'est tout ce que tu as comme excuse."**

**"Tu n'es plus capitaine car l'équipe a besoin de changement puis il y a d'autres choses. Les jeunes commencent à prendre ta place. Prends tes faiblesses et des inconvénient et essaye d'en faire une force"**

**"Tatsumi..."**

**"Je suis également parti par rapport à des sentiments d'une personne qui était venu trop grand et voyant. Il fallait que je sois tranquille pour pense à cela"**

**"Quand on était dans l'équipe tu n'as jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit"**

**"Je n'ai jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit car…"**  et là sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit Tatsumi m'embrassa, je ne savais pas quoi faire si je devais le repousse ou pas

Quand Tatsumi finit le baiser il me dit  **"Je suis parti par rapport à mes sentiments pour toi, je t'aime"**

**"Mais..."**

**"Pendant des mois et des mois j'étais concentrée uniquement sur toi par rapport à pleins de choses puis dans les vestiaires, je ne m'empêchais pas de te regarder car tu es magnifique"**

Je l'ai alors embrassé et je lui dis **"Baka"**  pendant tant d'année, je l'ai déteste je l'avais enlevé de mon esprit car j'avais des sentiments pour lui aussi

Je l'embrassais également  **"Je t'aime aussi"**

Tatsumi me dit  **"Viens dans ma chambre après"**

Quelques minutes après j'allais dans la chambre ou quand j'arrivais tatsumi fermait la porte à clé et me dis **"Depuis Que je te connais, j'ai toujours rêve et pensé de te faire ça"**

Il m'embrassait puis on a atterri sur son lit ou même si je n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience et que je ne savais pas trop quel était mon rôle, "on a fait l'amour" après il m'a embrassé et il m'a dit  **"Par contre ne crois pas que tu vas retrouvé ton brassard de capitaine si vite, car on est ensemble"**


End file.
